Megatron
|-|Megatron= |-|Alterity Ascension= Character Synopsis A revolutionary, terrorist and war-monger, Megatron is the evil leader of the Decepticons and the arch-rival of Autobot commander Optimus Prime. He sometimes becomes a robot named Galvatron. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''High 1-C Verse: '''Transformers '''Name: Megatron aka "The Slag-Maker", Galvatron, Super Megatron/Ultra Megatron, Reverse Convoy/Reverse Megatron, Megalligator Gender: Male Age: 9 million years old Classification: Leader of The Autobots, Transformer, Sentient Mecha, Emperor of Destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Martial Arts (Megatron is the most skilled martial artist within Cybertronian), Weapon Mastery (Megatron has been shown to wield cannons, guns, swords, and maces), Transformation (In the variety of transforming into a tank or a pistol), Longevity (Transformers can live extremely long lifespans, with Megatron living for million of years), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate, bend and even project his dark energy in the form of beams), Anti-Matter Manipulation (His fusion cannon is capable of shooting pure anti-matter, which destroys matter on contact), Barrier Creation (Can creare barriers that can endure a blast that could destroy a half the planet and only be partially harmed), Size Manipulation (Can change from a giant machine into a Walther P-38 pistol), Preperation (Megatron is an expert in planning, spending years forming the initial Decepticon revolution and typically thinks of every variable or outcome to a plan), limited Spatial Manipulation (Embedded with Space-Bridge technology, allowing him to fold space to warp to other places), Social Influencing (Turned Damus, one of Orion Pax's closest friends, into one of the most ruthless, devoted, and fearsome Decepticons ever to live, through words). Resistance to Telepathy (Soundwave was not able read Megatron's mind) and Mind Manipulation (Megatron resisted control of the D-Void, the personification of the Dark Universe, who was capable of controling the minds of inumeral Decepticons to form a massive body), Life Manipulation (When Optimus Prime purified Megatron's systems of the Quintesson Pentius, Megatron himself was completely unaffected), Acid Manipulation (Megatron fell into an acid lake while injured and arose from it a few minutes later without further injury) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of consistently harming Optimus Prime and was a vital part in the defeat of Shockwave, who had enough powerto destroy the universe and warp both it's fabric and spacetime into his own image to his will with a thought) | '''High Quantaverse Level '(Became an Alternity, who are ten-dimensional entities who govern over all of Time and Space . Can harm The Hytherion who can pose a threat to the collective group of The Alternity) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to Thunderwing's attacks, which are capable of reaching the ends of the universe as shockwaves. Can consistently fight against other Transformers who are either comparable to or superior to Thunderwing) | '''Immeasaurable '(Transcends linear time and is a 10th dimensional entity) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Immeasurable Striking Ability: ' Universal+ '( Can harm the likes of Optimus Prime and Nova Prime, both of which were threats to the existence of the universe, with the latter being able to warp an entire dimension to his will) | High Quantaversal '(Regularly fights The Hytherion, who are 10th dimensional) 'Durability: Universe Level+ (Can endure attacks from Optimus Prime and attacks from Nova Prime powered by D-Void) | High Quantaverse Level (Exists as a 10th dimensional being. Can tank hits from other Alternity and The Hytherion) Stamina: High (Fought a battle on poisoned fuel, fought all five Dinobots, and the Predacons, Higher with further upgrades | Immeasurable Range: Thousands of kilometers (Approx. 6,000 miles in gun mode; shot the Exponential Generator into outer space), possibly higher (is upgraded). | High Quantaversal Intelligence: Megatron has a genius-level intellect. However, he can be extremely arrogant, short-sighted and in many instances suffers from outright insanity. Weaknesses: "Megatron has no known weaknesses." | Megatron's grip over Hytherions can weaken if 667 of his avatars are destroyed. Notable Feats: *In G1 Marvel he easily broke out of Black Suit Spider-Man's webbing and scared him off. *Megatron laughed off being hit with everything the US Army has for fifteen minutes. *He defeated Optimus Prime while on poisoned fuel. *Even while injured he sent Shockwave flying for miles with his Fusion Cannon. *He single-handily defeated all five Dinobots effortlessly. *He fought Shockwave to a standstill in a recovered state. *He fought off the Predacons and then defeated their combined form Predaking. *While injured he defeated Grimlock, Centurion, and GI Joe. 1 *He allied with his future self Galvatron and they defeated the present and future Autobots and Decepticons; he punched a hole through Scorponok *Easily manhandled Grimlock again, plus Jazz and his Pretender shell. *In his G2 body he vaporized Brawn, ripped Joyride in half, with his new power. He easily killed Bludgeon and retook leadership of the Decepticons. *He took on Fortress Maximus and wrecked him so badly that he resorted to blowing himself up with the Ark to kill Megatron. *He fought Jhiaxus, and was blasted into atmospheric reentry. *Came back more pissed off than anything, humiliated and one-shot Grimlock. *In Regeneration One he hacked nuclear missiles headed towards him and redirected them wiping out humanity. *In the Wings comics he defeated Deathsaurus in combat. *In episode 13 he tanked a planet-moving explosion to knocked Cybertron from Earth's orbit. *In episode 15 he moved an oil tanker with pure strength. *In episode 16 he tanked being submerged in molten lava. *In episode 24 he punched the Washington Monument in half with a casual hit. *In episode 50 he survived being frozen at absolute 0 degrees. *In episode 59 he shot off the head of an Omega Sentinel. *In IDW comics he was an apex pit fighter and superior to Overlord in combat. *He defeated and killed Sentinel Prime then made a throne out of his Apex Armor. *He survived numerous battles w/ Optimus Prime in which he survived beings sliced in half, was reduced to cinders and had to be shoveled into a healing chamber, and had a city block dropped on him in gun mode shattering his transformation cog. *Fought the planet-poisoning Thunderwing. *He held his own in combat against Devastator. *Tanked a kinetic harpoon being dropped on his face23 then kicked Optimus' ass. *He fought D-Void's 'Deceptigod' created from thousands of Transformers, resisted D-Void's will and defeated the giant creation single-handedly. *He survived being ripped in half by Galvatron in his post-bomber body. *In the Alternity story, he gathered the will and knowledge of Megatron's across the multiverse to plot the downfall of the 10-dimensional Alternity and whooped their asses by enslaving timeline-eating Godbeasts. *In the same continuity his Auto-avatars nonchalantly shredded a moon with its sword. Versions: Megatron | Alternity Megatron Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman Strength:' His strength is equal to that of Optimus Prime. He exceeds most superhumans in strength. He has hit Optimus Prime through a mountain. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Megatron has Invulnerability to anything humans and most Transformers can use against him. He is extremely resistant to high and low temperatures and can function in almost any environment. *'Superhuman Speed:' Megatron has enhanced speed capabilities to different extents. *'Flight: He can generally fly. In the cartoon continuity, Megatron has the power of flight in robot mode despite not having a flying alternate mode, can travel unaided through space between planets and can fly while drunk on Energon (episode 34). The Marvel issue Realignments shows Megatron can fly in gun mode and in episode 13 of the cartoon he's shown moving independently without being wielded. *'''Superhuman Intelligence: While his sanity is often very questionable he has shown genius-level intelligence both as a military commander or strategist and as an engineer creating absurd inventions and weapons. *'Fighting Skill:' Megatron has millions of years of combat experience. He's often portrayed as having roots in gladiatorial combat and/or pit fighting. He has demonstrated the ability to go up against Primes and combiners much larger than himself. In the Transformers: Call of the Future game, Megatron uses several fighting moves including the B'ig Punch, Jumping Double Overhead Chop, Big Kick, Spinning High Kick, Shoulder Thrust, and Slide'. *'Standard Weaponry:' In his pistol mode Megatron can casually destroy buildings as shown in the Marvel issue Shooting Star!, showed the power to shoot through Autobots in The Transformers: The Movie, and in episode 14 Megatron's projectile speed is clocked at Mach 6,624 and could reach outer space from Earth in seconds. According to Marvel UK, Megatron's gun mode may be twice as powerful as his robot mode, and his Dreamwave bio confirms that "In his gun mode, his destructive power is even more concentrated, although his ammunition in this mode is extremely limited. One blast from him in gun mode can inflict critical damage on a Transformer." Based on his clone Megaplex, his gun mode can fire 20 Freeze Shells loaded with liquid helium. *In robot mode his gun barrel becomes a back-mounted cannon, which can swing down and rotate around the waist to fire 20 Particle Beam Bullets. His scope forms his right arm-mounted Fusion Cannon, which fires nuclear blasts/plasma capable of flattening a small town with a range of 12 miles. The cartoon played down its power but it was still able to shoot down an oil rig in episode 1, decapitated an Omega Sentinel guardian in episode 59 and the Stargate manga shows a clash between Optimus' Ion Blaster and Megatron's Fusion Cannon causing a large energy blast. *His Dreamwave bio claims it can destroy a city block, although his Ultimate Guide bio states it can shatter mountains, and in IDW comics it knocked down a skyscraper. In the Devil's Due GI Joe/Transformers crossover, Megatron's Fusion Cannon could reach satellites in orbit giving it a range of at least 100 miles. According to the Transformers: Mystery of Convoy game, Megatron's Fusion Cannon can function as a flamethrower. Megatron draws power through an inter-dimensional link to black holes to power his cannon, and can enhance its power further for greater destruction or to fire anti-matter from hands and eyes as a weapon. His silencer, scope, and stock can combine into either a Particle Beam Cannon or Telescopic Laser Cannon ("In robot mode, he can combine his Fusion Cannon with other extensions to form a particle beam cannon or slightly less powerful but more accurate telescopic laser."). Megatron carries a hand-held High-density Infrared Laser Cannon, as well as the Electron Sword. Extra Info: *Megatron's Marvel bio. *Megatron's Dreamwave bio *2 *3. *Megatron's Ultimate Guide bio. *Megatron's TFWiki page. *Megatron's abilities in Transformers: Call of the Future. *Megatron's cartoon projectile speed calc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Cartoons Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Regenerators Category:Military Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Social Influencing Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Space Benders Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1